Caving Expedition
Istoral Trench North You have reached the northern terminus of the Istoral Trench. The walls narrow ahead, eventually merging into solid rock and closing the canyon. Shadows cover everything here and you are forced to activate your night vision in order to see where you're going. Unfortunately, this is a dead end. Quite the dead end it is... recent debris litters the area, and rock piles up at the end. The gateway to Primus' workshop is even further crumbled, the opening now a little bigger then minibot-sized. Obvious exits: North leads to Dark Cavern. South leads to Istoral Trench. Crumbling Gateway Springer has arrived. Grimlock has arrived. Silverbolt has arrived. Silverbolt transforms into his plane mode Keeper has arrived. Green Cyber-Copter hovers down slowly into the depths of the trench, fighting the strange wind-currents. He's wearing his 'quiet' rotors today, the ones that are curved so that they make a soft swsh-swsh-swsh noise instead of a loud whup-whup-whup. "Looks like the coast is clear...for now. There are a LOT of Decepticon sensors in the area. In every direction." Was this supposed to be a stealthy mission? If so, Grimlock didn't get the memo. "Hrrr. What so 'portant 'bout big hole anyway?" the dinobot asks, tromptromptromping up towards the edge of the trench. He leans over the edge of the trench and *peeeeers* downward, shielding his eyes with one hand. "Hrr. Dark in there." Concorde SST is....hovering next to Springer? How in the......must've been an upgrade for Silverbolt to actually hover there like a VTOL. //I can't detect anything Springer.....but then again...I don't have radar. can you transmit data on where the sensors are?// Keeper walks behind the group, covering their 6. He quietly keeps a lookout. Not to be stealthy, but just to use his average sensors to their fullest potential. He stops when the group comes to the trench edge. Green Cyber-Copter says, "Transmit data? Sure thing. They're at coordinates 'get above two klicks, activate your optics and look in any direction.'" He pauses for a moment, then asks gruffly, "Got them now?" Drill Tank rolls casually to the trench edge, his treads just stopping short of it. Porche 959 explains to the gathered Autobots, "The reason why are gathered here today in this lousy, turbo-wolf forsaken Decepticon territory today is that some of our troops have gone missing - Hairpin, Drivetrain, and Fanbelt." They're gumbies! "Now, they say that once is chance, twice is coincidence, and three times is conspiracy. Me? I don't believe in chance. They went missing near the Liberation Arch, and their last beacon pings point to... here. I understand that we've got our hands busy with this nonsense on the radio and 'cons trying to cack each other, but if we don't spare some time for the common trooper, no one will. Since they clearly aren't here," he transforms and gestures, "I suggest looking in there." He points to the cave. "Y'all with me?" The puzzle pieces of Porsche 959 rearrange into the hard-boiled Autobot detective, Nightbeat! Springer shifts quickly into his robot mode. Silverbolt changes into his robot mode. Quickswitch springs up into his massive robot mode. Springer lands next to Nightbeat in a slight crouch, then straightens up. "You bet your rear axle I'm with you." He produces a giant sword - curved, like a huge Chinese broadswoard - stealth rotors. "Wreckers'll go in first." Silverbolt transforms and lands deftly on his feet. "Hmm....." he ponders looking at where the beacons are coming from. "Hopefully, we can get a pair of drillers here to help with any obstacle that we'll come across." He then looks to Springer. "Of course you'll go in first. never doubted you for a minute." Grimlock hmms, and looks over towards Nightbeat. "Hn. Yeah yeah. Me Grimlock save them Autobots when they in trouble. Again." he hmms, and then draws his energo-sword, flicking a switch on the handle to cause it to glow with eerie red light. He pauses, however, as Springer speaks up, and narrows his optic visor a little bit. Fancy-pants wreckers. Hnf! "Me Grimlock bet it just Preda-cons or something. Them like live underground. Like in Warrens." Markdown has arrived. Keeper turns to look back over his shoulder to Nightbeat. He gives a wordless nod with a quiet grunt. Yes, he's all for it. Quickswitch summons enormous, thick blasters out of subspace, "Damn right, we're going first," he grins, "Don't worry Silverbolt, sir, not only are you in good hands, you've got one of your two drillers right here." he transforms once and back again, demonstrating his drill. The H12 Hummer suddenly splits open, pushing itself up as the front end turns into a pair of powerful arms and the back end forms a pair of legs. Markdown emerges, ready for business! Silverbolt chuckles at Grimlock as he arrives. "I'd like you in the back, Grimlock." Of course.....it's pretty obvious why...but he explains anyways. "If you're in the back....you might not get first crack at any enemies.....but we'll be protected from a rear attack and.....you'll be able to pick your targets when you finally come up on them, Grimlock." Markdown shuffles in towards the group, looking flustered. "Er, sorry I'm late! Got here as fast as I could! I've been helping clean up San Francisco for hours. Glaze EVERYWHERE. You wouldn't believe it." Nightbeat snorts and says sardonically, "Of course. Be my guest," at Springer's comment that the Wreckers will go first. He gestures toward the cavern. If the Wreckers want to get their heads bashed in by some Decepticon trap or Trilixian mobsters or whatever's at foot here, they can be Nightbeat's guests. The Detective Manual doesn't say a lot about caves... just that they're real good for hiding bodies when a perp gets lazy. He just cocks his head to one side at Markdown's explaination. Riiiiight. Moving along. Springer gives Quickswitch a quick nod, and then heads for the cavern. Springer moves north to the Dark Cavern. Springer has left. Quickswitch peers sidelong at Nightbeat, expression faintly scrutable and ambiguous. He then heads for the cave. Quickswitch moves north to the Dark Cavern. Quickswitch has left. Markdown moves north to the Dark Cavern. Markdown has left. Grimlock growls at Silverbolt. "Why you Silverbolt think you tell me Grimlock what to do!" he menaces- and then looks to Markdown. "Me believe you. Me there!" Grimlock moves north to the Dark Cavern. Grimlock has left. Silverbolt moves north to the Dark Cavern. Silverbolt has left. You move north to the Dark Cavern. Dark Cavern A dark and pallid aura permeates this cavern snaking into the wall of the Istoral Trench. Foul odors and frequent skittering sounds add to the ominous feeling. Activating a spotlight, you can make out strange runes marked into the wall. Among the symbols is a picture of a 5 headed creature breathing fire and destruction onto a city of steel. In the center of the cavern lies a circular pit filled with an unnatural blackness. Although there is little light here, the pit seems infinitely darker than the surroundings. Kicking a pebble over the edge, you listen for it to hit bottom...but are only rewarded by a faint whistling sound from within the pit. This is a most unholy place, and every circuit within your chassis screams at you to leave. Contents: Silverbolt Grimlock Markdown Quickswitch Springer Obvious exits: South leads to Istoral Trench North. Enormous Chasm leads to Dark Pit. Keeper arrives from the Istoral Trench North to the south. Keeper has arrived. Silverbolt trots his way on through with his rifle out. "Just giving you idea Grimlock. Plus I'm trying to maximize your fighting ability. That's all Grimlock." Nightbeat activates his headlights, which are conveniently mounted just above his wrists, unlike some people, who have their headlights on their back - or those poor saps who don't have any headlights at all. He wrinkles his nose at the stench and shines one of his headlights on the runes. He mutters, "Weird." As he examines the runes, he inadvertently kicks a pebble down into the pit... and even his enhanced senses can't pick up when it hits. That doesn't sound too good, does it? Grimlock brings up the rear, bulky thing that he is. "Grr! Me Grimlock already maximised fightiness! Me am BEST THERE IS." And he tromps along, lighting his way with his glowing sword. "You Silverbolt DUMB." Springer peering up suddenly at something on the roof of the cavern, then his gaze travels along to a part lost in darkness high overhead. "Did you guys see that?!" he hisses. Without waiting for an answer, he crouches. "I'm going to check it out. Quickswitch, gimme 10 vorn. If I'm not back by then...come and get me." He seens to vanishes in a blur of green motion, but if you're quick you see him sailing across the air in a large arcing leap...before he disappears into the darkness where he was looking earlier. Springer has disconnected. Silverbolt chuckles at Grimlock. "So predictable. and thanks Grimlock." he says as Grimlock walks his way forward. Keeper keeps his weapons away and activates his chest-face eye-lights. They gently glow to eerie light like a jack o lantern. Still not wasting words, or perhaps not having words to spare. The monsterbot lets the brains do their brain work. Markdown is built in a manner similar to Trailbreaker, so his headlights are facing the wrong way. That's ok, though, because he has a flashlight, which he sweeps across the cavern. "Oh, great, another creepy cavern, probably with horrible traps of all kinds. Oh well. Such is the life of an Autobot." Nightbeat almost reaches out to touch the runes, but he pulls away quickly when Springer goes springing off into the darkness. He whirls around, looking left and right. Did he see that? Embarassingly... no. That'll teach Nightbeat to check out freaky old runes of city-destroying beasts. He mutters, apparently talking about the runes, "Nnnn. Too old. Not relevant unless there's cultist action going on here." He sweeps a headlight around the cavern, and he reaches a conclusion. As usual, he doesn't like it very much. Nightbeat shakes his head and says, "I really, really hate to say this, but I think we need to go down," he stares at the pit, "there." He pulls out a length of rope suitable for rappelling - a Detective is always prepared, and he smirks, adding, "You all brought rope, have grapplers, or can fly, right?" Darn new-fangled flying Autobots. Silverbolt nods quietly. "I can fly. Thanks to Skydive...I can hover too. But I MIGHT be a bit too big to fit down there (size 8)." he says Peering down. "Hey Grimlock? Can you head down first? Please?" he asks him...trying to be polite. Silverbolt smirks. "Better yet, Grimlock...you should stay here." Quickswitch nods resolutely as the green blur of Springer darting off into the darkness. Fixing his optics on one dark point where Springer vanished, the excitable Quickswitch is able to at least try to block out the dark and altogether strange aura that makes his circuits start crawling, "I can fly," Quicky nods, not moving his optics an inch. Markdown gives Nightbeat a look that might suggest the detective is crazy. "Uh... rope? Well... I have my towing cable, *I guess*." He peers over the side of the pit, shining his flashlight down there. "Um, you want us to go down THERE? Are you... sure?" Grimlock looks over at Silverbolt, and then just *LOOMS* over him. "...You Silverbolt stop telling me Grimlock what to do." he growls, giving the Arialbot a none-too-gentle *PROD* to the center of his chestplate. This done, he looks over the chasm, shrugs, and then steps out into the abyss...and falls!...only to come back up a few moments later, hovering on Wheeljack-built antigravs. "Coming?" he asks- and then grabs hold of Markdown, so as to drag the poor guy with him! Markdown suddenly yelps, "OH CRAP!" as he is seized by the Dinobot! Keeper glances at the pit and the surrounding area. He chooses his grapple point and a hand disappears into his arm, quickly replaced by one of those standard handy dandy built in grappling hook lines. "Fine. We go and hope we find the missing. Alive." Grimlock hnfs at Markdown. "You be quiet, big baby!" Grimlock bravely leaps into the chasm... Grimlock has left. Nightbeat is crazy like a fox, gentlemen! He gestures off the way that Springer went and notes, "Springer has that angle of the case covered like black on... this cave. Someone has to explore this pit, and can we do less?" He ties off one end of his rope to a sturdy looking stalactite and gives it three sharp tugs to make sure that it won't come loose. He clips a carabeener clips to the rope and then to his waist. That done, Nightbeat is off. Quickswitch flicks a nervous glance up where Springer disappeared, then another over in the direction of the group, "The rest of you go on, I'm waiting here another few vorns for Springer." Markdown bravely leaps into the chasm... Markdown has left. Keeper grapples down into darkness. Keeper bravely leaps into the chasm... Keeper has left. You bravely drop into the unkown... Dark Pit All light in this room is somehow muted. You note with alarm that internal direction systems and gyros appear to be fluctuating wildly...it would be very easy to lose your way in these conditions. Even low-light optic systems seem to struggle to make shapes more then a few feet in front of you. You can make out rough walls to the north, east, and south. To the west...only blackness. Above you is a faint light, but the walls offer no handholds or other aids in climbing out. It would take someone skilled at conquering rugged (nearly impassible) terrain to get out that way. Or the ability to fly. Contents: Keeper Markdown Grimlock Obvious exits: North leads to Large Cavern. Faint Light leads to Dark Cavern. Silverbolt drops into the room from above and is immediately lost in the shadows. Silverbolt has arrived. Nightbeat drops down from his rappelling rope into the darkness that is the pit. Even his excellent sensors are having trouble in here! He again points his headlights around the cavern and notices that that queasy feeling in his gyros just isn't going away. Bleagh. He climbs atop a boulder and tries to get his bearings, but his headlights, even on high beams, only go so far. Looking up, he can just barely make out where they came from. He had better remember where he left that rope, or he may not make it out of here. Still, he calls out, with false bravado, "Everyone make it down in one piece?" Markdown flails in Grimlock's grip as the flashlight shines dimly in the room. "Ahhh! Ahhhh!" Silverbolt transforms into his plane mode Grimlock hovers down, down, down- and lands! *BOOM!* He holds his sword out to fend off the darkness...and then he glances over at Markdown. "Big baby." he says- and unceremoniously drops the poor 'bot. Concorde SST flies down vertically in his plane mode and....as Nightbeat reaches the bottom....he transforms and lands on his feet. "I'm here." Silverbolt changes into his robot mode. Keeper slows as things go a little wonky as they descend. He gives Nightbeat a nod with a short reply, "Fine." He then glares at Markdown. "Stop that. We're underground. Noise is bad here." Nightbeat narrows his optics over at Markdown and notes idly, "Panic like that, and you might as well paint a target on your face and call it good." See Keeper? Keeper has the right idea, and Nightbeat nods approvingly. Rock-slides, cave-ins, ninjas waiting to leap out of the dark... all reasons why not to make too much noise. He leaps down from his boulder, only to climb atop another one - the terrain here has two flavours: bad and worse. Markdown grunts, "DOOF" as he is dropped like a sack of potatoes. Grumbling, he dusts himself off as he stands up. "Oh, sorry, if I inconvenienced you!" he grumbles at Keeper! "You weren't the one being manhandled by a Dinobot, so I don't wanna hear it. Anyway, what's wrong with making a lot of noise? If one of the missing Autobots is still online, the sound might travel to him." Silverbolt konks Markdown on the head. 'and alert any enemies to our presense! In that case...we can just let Grimlock take the lead...sit back, watch the Mushroom cloud that ensues and guarantee the death of out subordinates. that what you want?" Grimlock hnfs. "Me Grimlock not even hurt you! You complain too much." And with that, Grimlock starts a-tromping over the rough terrain- pounding flat smaller boulders, or pushing larger ones out of the way, all the while holding his sword high. "Hey!" he grunts, looking back at Silverbolt. "Me heard that!" Keeper turns his chest-face eye-lights to Markdown briefly, but doesn't bother rebuking. He picks his way slow and steady across the rough terrain, searching for signs of the missing Autobots... or anyone else. Nightbeat busies himself with climbing over some rather sharp, jagged pieces of metal. He doesn't have flight or a great big sword. Nightbeat just has to deal with it. He also points out, "And cave-ins and rock-slides. Did you think of that, huh?" Nightbeat, cynic that he is, should never be made morale officer. Markdown OWS! and clutches his head. "What the hell was that for? Fine! I'll be quiet, whatever! Just keep in mind we're the same rank and I haven't got any qualms about returning the favor if you do it again!" He glowers grumpily as he stalks after Nightbeat and the others. "Oh, come on, you guys worry way too much." Nightbeat snorts and quips, "There's two types in my business, kid. The worried and the dead. I know which one I'd rather be." Nightbeat strives to cultivate a healthy sense of paranoia. Seems like they have found another cavern, though. Onward! Grimlock moves north to the Large Cavern. Grimlock has left. You move north to the Large Cavern. Large Cavern Even in this open space the terrible impression of a huge weight suspended above is unshakeable. The walls alternate between processed metals and naked stone, and cut into these walls are five alcoves, each at a slightly different height from the floor of the cavern, but all approximately the same size. The center of the room is clear of all but the occasional scorch mark and seems to be laid out like a training pit. Against the wall between two alcoves is a portable Communications suite and power supply. Between the other alcoves are various items of interest: a rack of ancient gladitorial weapons that may date back to the Quintesson occupation, several pieces of damaged armorplate bearing traces of Autobot symbols, and even a complete Turbo-wolf carcass, held in place by strong magnets. All sound here echoes strangely, and after the sensory deprivation of the catacombs, every sound seems to come from behind you, and every shadow holds unseen malice. Contents: Grimlock Obvious exits: South leads to Dark Pit. East leads to Dimly Lit Tunnel. Keeper arrives from the Dark Pit to the south. Keeper has arrived. Markdown arrives from the Dark Pit to the south. Markdown has arrived. Silverbolt arrives from the Dark Pit to the south. Silverbolt has arrived. Silverbolt continues to walk down the tunnel....still with his rifle out. "You'd think that...instead of headlights....we'd have 3d imaging software. Instead...no." Nightbeat staggers, bends over double, and holds his head, groaning, "Eeeyagh!" He can hear a screw fall from five miles away and count the threads on it, just from the sound it makes. This strange echo-chamber, with the intensified sounds? This is physically painful to him. Grimlock stompstomstomops through, uncaring of Nightbeat's sensor-problems, or Silverbolt's complaints. "Hey, me Grimlock find something!" he says, and heads o'er towards the weapon racks, idly picking something pointy and violent up to compare it to his own sword. "Hrr...look puny." Markdown scowls as he sweeps his light across the walls and the ceiling, thankful for the somewhat more even terrain. "What is this... looks like some sort of... combat arena? All the way down here? Hm..." His head (and flashlight) snap over to Nightbeat and he says, "Are you ok!?" Keeper looks back the way they've come from for a while before turning to look around here. His optics finish taking in the details when they land upon the turbo wolf carcass. After a moment of silent study, he finally grumbles his opinion. "Barbaric." He then looks to Nightbeat who appears to be having difficulty. Silverbolt looks back towards Nightbeat and tilts his head. "You ok?" Nightbeat stumbles into a wall and leans heavily against it as he struggles with the feeling that his audios are slowly being sporked out of his helmet. After a bit, he manages, "Nnnngh... do I *look* okay to you?!" He pauses, dizzy and aching. "...urgle. It's too... too noisy in here for me." When Nightbeat says that he hates someone's music, he really, really means it. He can't even scope out all the interesting stuff in here! Silverbolt flickers his optics. "Noisy?" he speaks quietly. "OK......that is odd." Markdown frowns as he looks around the massive room. "*I* don't hear anything. Maybe you should adjust your audial sensors." His flashlight focuses on the carcass Keeper is looking at, and he makes a face. "Ugh, gross." Grimlock continues to ignore Nightbeat, tossing the ancient sword away with a *CLATTER!* before he picks up another one, idly *clang!*-ing it into his own sword. Really, he's like a kid that's gotten into the pots and pans. "Stupid old weapons is old!" he says. "Me Grimlock's sword better! It glowy!" Keeper frowns his grim mouth and steps over to Grimlock. "The sounds you are making with that junk is hurting Nightbeat. Would you be willing to stop hurting him?" Oh Matrix. Nightbeat wishes he could strangle Grimlock for making that racket, right about now, Autobot Code or no Autobot Code - of, course, he's read it. Nightbeat likes to know what he's blatantly ignoring. He rubs one of his poor, over-stressed antennae and finally takes a look around the room, protesting, "For pity's sake, those are probably antiques." The dead turbo-wolf draws a nauseated face from Nightbeat, and he moves 'crazy cultists' up on his list of possible theories, although that thing looks long, long dead. Keeper gets a brief look of gratitude - very brief. Grimlock looks over towards Keeper, confused. "This hurt him Nightbeat?" *CLANG CLANG CLANG* "Huh. Him Nightbeat wussy. But me stop anyway. Me Grimlock have better sword." and with that, he drops the other weapon, *CLATTER!* and glances around. "Me no see them lost guys." Markdown steps into the Communications suite, carefully exploring with the flashlight held over his shoulder. "Hey... there's a power supply in here... wonder if it works... Should I try to turn this thing on? Might get us a little more light in here." Silverbolt ponders. 'That might cause Nightbeats sensors to go crazy again..." Keeper loses the frown and his mouth goes back to standard grim stoic expression mode. He so far sees no sign of the missing Autobots, but that com suite could possibly hold some secret... or could just be a useless leftover lump of machinery... Like the motherboard inlaw. ~ba-dum ching~ Nightbeat balls his hands into fists, optic band glowing furiously in the darkness, and he hollers, "GRIMLOCK!" Then, his own shout echoes and returns to him tenfold, and Nightbeat wobbles a bit. "Gnn... I am not 'wussy'. I just have very, very sensitive audios, which makes me very, very good at what I do, understand?" He holds his aching head and mutters to himself, "I need a drink." Perhaps they should just get out of this room to stop Nightbeat from whining? Grimlock hnfs. "You Nightbeat good at being WUSS. C'mon. It dumb here." and with that, Grimlock brandishes his glowy sword, and leads on! But it's probably not to help Nightbeat, sadly. He can deal. Grimlock moves east to the Dimly Lit Tunnel. Grimlock has left. Silverbolt shakes his head... Markdown moves east to the Dimly Lit Tunnel. Markdown has left. You move east to the Dimly Lit Tunnel. Dimly Lit Tunnel The shadows here are not quite as thick as the rest of the confusing maze of tunnels, making the mood a little lighter. A faint light seems to permeate the air in this room. You feel...relaxed. Calm. Passive. To the west is a cavern, but that end of the tunnel is blocked by a large pool of unidentified greenish liquid. a tunnel leading back into the catacombs. Strange, you don't remember coming that way... Contents: Markdown Grimlock Obvious exits: East leads to Black Tunnel. West leads to Large Cavern. Keeper arrives from the Large Cavern to the west. Keeper has arrived. Grimlock leads on! And hmms. "Huh. Dark in here too. This place dumb." he rumbles, and looks over at the green pool...at which point he kicks a scrap of metal into it, experimentally. Nightbeat tumbles into the chamber, like he already had that drink he just said that he wants. Once the ringing in his audios dies down, he gets back to his feet and grouses, "Grimlock, you big lunk, I ought to..." he pauses, waiting for the echoes. Nothing. Nothing! Nightbeat grins. The normally high-strung detective even feels a bit calm... which then sets him on edge again. He *never* feels calm. Something's wrong with this place, for sure. He shines a headlight over at the green liquid, muttering, "What in the...?" Markdown focuses his flashlight on the green pool. "Hm... Yeah, uh, lotsa dumb places in here. Though... it's kinda pleasant, even if it's kinda disgusting..." He looks around. "Did we bring any eggheads with us? I just think, you know, we should try examining that stuff." Keeper finds a nice relatively clear wall section and leans up against it to take five. Yup. Grimlock hmms, and tosses another bit of metal into the green goop. "Hn. Me not know what it is. You!" he points at Markdown. "Put goop in jar! We give to him Perceptor or something." Nightbeat glowers at Markdown and replies, "I wouldn't call myself an egghead, but I know a bit about... chemicals." Technical stat of 80, arr. Doing forensics and identifying illegal drugs call for a bit of chemical know-how. So does making sure that what he's drinking at that sleazy dive won't kill him. He withdraws a sample vial, the type usually used for taking samples of unidentified fluids at crime scenes, and he carefully takes a bit of the green liquid up in the vial. Nightbeat snarks to Grimlock, "Got it covered, with my *wussy* sample vial." Goldpaver says, "BeWaRe. BeWaRe." Focus says, "Goldpaver?" Blaster says, "What're you talkin' about, fool?" Fireflight wonders, "Beware of what?" Nightbeat makes a clicking noise, as if recording something. Focus says, "If the golden warrior must be allowed to mature, how does he do it?" Markdown smiles at Grimlock. "Well, looks like he's gotten that taken care of." He's especially happy at the fact that he won't have to come anywhere near touching that stuff. Grimlock scratches at his helm. "Why you Nightbeat have wussy stuff? Just make other Autobots laugh at you." Keeper scratches his aft briefly and then settles comfortably against the wall again. Yup. Relaxing place. Jetfire says, "who is the golden warrior?" The LATE Goldpaver says, "EiGhT cOmRaDeZ wILl ReTuRn HoMe. ThIz, ToO, wIlL bE a ZiGn Of ThE pReTeNdEr. BeWaRe ThE pReTeNdEr. BeWaRe ThE PrEtEnDeR!!!!" Bumblebee says, "What's going on?" Focus says, "Legends speak of one, but give no details. The white book of primus I have does not give much information. When will these eight comrades return home?" Nightbeat has done dirtier jobs than putting goop in a vial. In fact, he withdraws a second vial, just to be thorough. As his biting wit sails entirely overly Grimlock's woefully empty head, Nightbeat grits his lack-of-teeth together and grumbles, "Gnn... nevermind, Grimlock." He pulls out a piece of old-fashioned litmus paper and dips in the second vial, checking it for acidity and alkalinity. The paper doesn't tell him much. Grimlock hmmms, and shrugs it off. Getting bored, he hmms, and turns his glowy sword to the wall...at which point he begins to carve 'GRIMLOCK' in big jagged letters. The LATE Goldpaver says, "ThE wHiTe BoOk TeLlZ oNlY tHe LiE." Silverbolt arrives from the Large Cavern to the west. Silverbolt has arrived. Blaster says, "Now wait a minute, there's not a thing wrong with Chryssie Hynde's old band." Focus says, "Oh. What book tells the truth then?" Markdown chuckles. "Good thinking, the ninjas that are chasing us will know who they're after, now." He tries to sound sarcastic, but feels too good-natured to pull it off, so he comes as being completely serious. Perceptor says, "Blaster, encrypt the channel." Blaster has encrypted this channel. Blaster says, "Done and done, egghead supreme." Grimlock pauses, and looks over towards Markdown for a long, long moment. "...You right." the dinocommander says, and resumes carving! Red Alert says, "Blaster....we really need to trace that signal." Nightbeat says, "Hey, wait... blast! I'm collecting that crazy's ramblings!" Perceptor says, "If the white book tells only lies, then the book I have in my possession might be the one that contains truth." Grimlock carves: 'IZ THE BEST.' underneath his name. "This way, them ninjas not want mess with me Grimlock!" Markdown smiles more pleasantly than he actually wants to and gives a thumbs up. Nightbeat says, "What book you got, Perceptor?" Perceptor says, "I have in my possession the Black Book of Primus." Goldpaver says, "My EyEz ArE bLiNd To ThE pHyzIcAl WoRlD bUt NoT tO ZuFfErInG." Jetfire says, "Who is the golden warrior?" Goldpaver says, "Do YoU nOt HeAr ThEiR vOiCeZ, cHiLdReN oF cYbeRtRoN." Goldpaver says, "Do YoU tUrN a DeAf ZeNzOr To ThEiR cRiEz?" Red Alert says, "Blaster..." Grimlock says, "Him Primus have lot of girlfriends?" Goldpaver says, "WhAt HaZ bEeN lOzT zTiLl FuNcTiOnZ." Blaster says, "Go 'head Red." Red Alert says, "Turn on the Cybertron channel." Jetfire says, "My sensors are unable to hear them." Goldpaver says, "..fInD mIcRo..." Red Alert says, "And record." Powerglide says, "Aahhhahaha, I just got that Grims." Blaster says, "Standin' on top of it, bossmech." Keeper catches himself not being alert and grunts as he stands up straight again. Silently he admonishes himself. Outwardly his optics narrow and his mouth makes a brief mild sneer expression. Jetfire says, "Yeah he gots the Cybertron frequency." Jetfire says, "Blaster how hard would it be to transmit so broadly?" Silverbolt snerks at Grimlock. "Oddly, Grimlock....I agree with that statement." he says with a chuckle..... Blaster says, "On varying frequencies, you mean?" Jetfire says, "yes." Blaster says, "Not hard at all. I could do the same thing from the comm tower here in Metroplex." Jetfire says, "Then can you also trace where his frequency is coming from, using the same signal?" Red Alert says, "Not too hard Jets. Just need a booster and a comm antennae. which can be as small as one centimeter to a mile." Blaster says, "It'd be harder to do mobilly, dig, but if you have a good array that's stationary it can be done." Jetfire says, "What about our comm tower?" Jetfire says, "I can tinker with the equipment, perhaps allow us to trace com signals via the frequency they speak on." Blaster says, "That's where I'm at right now, Jets. I can try and triangulate the transmission, but it might be trickier if it's coming from off planet." Jetfire says, "What if someone was on Cybertron, doing the same thing?" Red Alert says, "I have an idea." Red Alert says, "Jetfire.....Head towards Cybertron..." Jetfire says, "Going on ahead." Red Alert says, "But stay off the planet." Markdown blinks, shaking his head. "Unf... feel like I'm going into a recharge cycle, standing here. Uh, is there anything else you want to look at, Nightbeat? Maybe we should move on." Blaster says, "I'll try and see if I can get a bead on where that signal's coming from." Red Alert says, "Blaster....use the comm equipment to rebound off of Jetfire's LR_radio for a triangulation." Grimlock hnfs, and crosses his arms. "We done here? Me tired of just standin' around..." he hmms, and gives Markdown a *prod!* "Wake up!" Nightbeat fiddles around with the second vial for a bit, doing his detective mojo. Finally, I announces, "I got nothing." This whole Goldpaver business has him a bit distracted, unfortunately. He points at a black tunnel and suggests, "That way, I guess?" Silverbolt trots his way ahead of the pack. "Couldn't find anything, Nightbeat?" Markdown gahs, as he is suddenly jolted forward. "Dammit I'm awake!" He grumbles as he stomps into the tunnel. Markdown moves east to the Black Tunnel. Markdown has left. Blaster says, "Gotcha Red, I'll try and use my own transmitter to create a triangulation." You move east to the Black Tunnel. Black Tunnel The shadows are thick in this room, so think you nearly trip over rubble along the floor. As usual, no amount of light will brighten the gloom around you. You're starting to get sick of this... You think you hear a scritching sound to the east... Contents: Markdown Sticky Rope Obvious exits: South leads to Catacombs. East leads to Dark Tunnel. West leads to Dimly Lit Tunnel. Silverbolt arrives from the Dimly Lit Tunnel to the west. Silverbolt has arrived. Jetfire says, "On Cybertron" Keeper arrives from the Dimly Lit Tunnel to the west. Keeper has arrived. Grimlock arrives from the Dimly Lit Tunnel to the west. Grimlock has arrived. Red Alert says, "Perfect. I'll try and couple this with Teletraan to see if any of it makes any sense. I may not have Perceptor's mind...but Teletraan's the next best." Jetfire says, "Want me to just fly about cybertron?" Red Alert says, "Orbit Cybertron, Jetfire." Sticky Rope(#7150TOn) This appears to be a segment of rope. It is stuck the floor but will give way if yanked hard enough. The other end seems to have been violently severed somehow. Looking at it closely, it seems to have been made by weaving steel cable, the sort found in bridge supports, with some sort of polymer fibre. The polymer fibre seems to actually be stronger than the steel, pound for pound, but it seems to be a bit flammable, unfortunately, unlike the steel threads. The whole rope has been covered over with some sort of sticky, strong adhesive. Jetfire says, "Orbitting." Silverbolt trots his way forward and....blinks. "Nightbeat.....take a look at this." he says looking down at the rope. Red Alert says, "Ok Jetfire. Blaster....try it." Jetfire says, "Who is Micro?" Blaster says, "Breakin' it down like a James Brown bridge, Red." "Hrr. What this?" Grimlock asks, and peers over 'bolt's shoulder to look at the rope in question. "Is just...thingie." he grunts. "Stupid cave. It boring here. Me was hoping to punch septi-cons!" Silverbolt says, "we have a detective here, Grimlock. which might help us find whoever's doing this." Markdown puts on a puzzled look as he turns his flashlight on the rope. "Looks like steel cable. But what's it just... DOING here, in the middle of nowhere?" He scratches his head. Keeper doesn't worry his pretty little head about rope or darkness. He just keeps watching their backs. It's what he does. So be it. He just wishes he'd know they were going cave exploring. He would have brought supplies. Nightbeat shines his headlight over at the rope that Silverbolt indicated. He takes a few steps closer and then kneels down next to it, removing his trusty magnifying glass from subspace to get a better look at it. Nightbeat hmms. He pokes at it with a pair of tweezers and finds it sticky... very sticky. He tilts his head to one side and murmurs, "That's interesting. Real interesting." Louder, he comments, "There's not a brand of rope on the market either produced by our kind or bought via the usual supply chains that looks like this." Yes, Nightbeat knows what kinds of rope the Decepticons buy. Some people have sports for their inane trivia loves. Nightbeat has anything that could possibly be used as a weapon. "I think we can safely say that the 'septi-cons' aren't behind this. See, Markdown? It's covered in adhesive, and it has polymer woven in. Decepticons don't use that kind of stuff." "Add-hee-sive?" Grimlock manages. "Is sticky?" and with that, he leans in and pokes the rope with one massive finger, curious! "If septicons not use, who do?" Silverbolt stands up quietly. "Who does, Nightbeat?" Jetfire says, "Where can we find Micro?" Jetfire says, "Please help us." Markdown kneels down, squinting at the core of the rope. "You're right. They tend to avoid using anything non-metallic in their construction materials. I don't recognize the type, either, but if I had to guess, this rope may have been made by and for humans. Polymers like nylon are pretty popular with them, and they'll use it for all kinds of things, like ship mooring, animal handling, lifts..." Silverbolt blinks. "Humans? Why would humans be snatching up our subordinates." Keeper speaks up at this question. "Humans held me captive to experiment and use me to advance their own technology. Why wait on Earth for one stray to fall into a trap when they can come to Cybertron on safari?" He's just making a guess on his own bad experiences. Blaster says, "Triangulating...lockin' down a signal's gonna be a chore though." Monstereo says, "Scotty, you can do it!" Nightbeat waves the hand with tweezers dismissively and clarifies, "Yeah. Adhesive is sticky." He frowns and glares at the rope, as if it is as at fault, before admitting, "I... don't know who uses this stuff." Immediately, he adds defensively, "Hey, I've been stuck as a prison guard for longer than I care to say." He considers what Markdown has to say and also Silverbolt's counter-argument. He shrugs and says, "Terrorists, maybe? Or the creeps who had Keeper? I'd like to see how high Red'll flip his lid if it's really humans." Nightbeat chuckles. He picks up the rope with the tweezers and stuffs it in a sample bag. He straightens and encourages, "C'mon, we have to be close." To whatever, anyway. Red Alert says, "Teletraan's cross triangulating, guys." Silverbolt nods. "Can't be any worse than Lord Chumley. He hunted us for sport." Blaster humms some Who to himself as he works. "Tying into TAI for more efficiency..whooooo are you..who who, who who.." Grimlock hnfs. "No Humans on Cybertron." he says. "How they get here? What they EAT?" he shakes his head, and tromps on. "Good thing me Grimlock here, else you all have dumb ideas 'bout humans n' stuff!" and then, on he leads! Jetfire says, "Please tell me you don't watch that show, Blaster." Silverbolt hnfs. "Grimlock posts a good question." he then blinks. "I never thought I'd ever say that." he says as he raises his rifle. Silverbolt follows Grimlock. Silverbolt moves south to the Catacombs. Silverbolt has left. The perky voice of TAI says, "Not usually on the first date. But, since this is an emergency, allowing tie in access Autobot Blaster. Readings are available." Grimlock moves south to the Catacombs. Grimlock has left. You move south to the Catacombs. Catacombs The light you shine here is almost instantly swallowed by the thick darkness around you. It takes a long time to get your bearings and an idea of your surroundings. and debris are strewn everywhere in this room, making it difficult to see or move through. There's almost a pattern to the way the rubble is piled on the floor. Gaping holes in the walls lead to side tunnels in nearly every direction. Contents: Grimlock Silverbolt Communal Mecha-Spider Web Obvious exits: North leads to Black Tunnel. Northeast leads to Dark Tunnel. Communal Mecha-Spider Web(#5421TOn) Usually, mecha-spiders are solitary creatures, especially this specific breed. These mecha-spiders are known for being solitary hunters that rarely build webs, and like the Portia spiders of Earth, they are clever for dumb beasts and able to learn. It would take a very plentiful food source for them to take up web-building, especially communal web-building. These webs look very fresh. Whatever lured them out here lured them recently. Suspended hanging from the webs are the desiccated and drained corpses of turbo-wolves, caught by the canny predators that are the mecha-spiders. Three gumby Autobots: Hairpin, Drivetrain, and Fanbelt are also cocooned and hanging from the web, but from the way that they twitch and occasionally seem to moan, they just might be alive still! Curiously, a pair of Decepticon gumbies, Kaleidoscope and Hardcover, who seems nondescript in the way of spies, are also hanging from the web. From the wan light in their red optics, they may also be alive. The mecha-spiders themselves are about the size of a car and covered with bristle-like needles to deter anyone from getting too close. Their eight optics are quite keen and gleam in the darkness. Their fangs can inject a sort of cybertoxin that causes paralysis. As if that was not bad enough, their legs terminate in rather sharp claws. Finally, they seem to be the source of that sticky steel-polymer rope, which they use to make their webs and trap their prey. Oh, dear! Keeper arrives from the Black Tunnel to the north. Keeper has arrived. Markdown arrives from the Black Tunnel to the north. Markdown has arrived. Blaster says, "Man, I'm a music geek not a TV nerd. TAI, I'll bring you flowers next time I promise - whatcha got?"" Red Alert says, "If I was human...I'd kiss you Teletraan." Jetfire says, "Good. Would you believe that they tried to say you could record voices into clay with a bit of straw?" Powerglide says, "Reds, you're gross." Silverbolt says, "No...gross is you in human form, Powerglide. But I digress." Powerglide says, "Ahahaha" Powerglide says, "Whatever. I was hot." Markdown holds his flashlight ahead of himself as he looks ahead. "Well, you'd be surprised. At my store I sell a survival food set that fits conveniently into a backpack and will keep a human going for two weeks. He'd still need water, but... oof, little uneven in here!" He stumbles over some knee-high debris. Nightbeat says, "I doooon't think that humans us'ly go around kissing super-computers, y'know?" Agent Impulse snickers quietly to himself. Red Alert says, "You haven't seen Teletraan's holoimage Nightbeat. anyways. Whatcha got, Teletraan?" Blaster says, "Jetfire, start sweeping Cybertron's orbit - this joker's near you!" The perky voice of TAI says, "That's correct, Autobot Blaster. Readings seem to indicate, after triangulation, that the transmissions are coming from Cybertron's orbit." "Hrrr. More dark. More boring. Hnf." he says, and lifts his sword up high for a better view, casting red light over the chamber...and the web, too. "Heeeeey. Me Grimlock think we find something!" Jetfire says, "There is a Decepticon spacestation and sensor, and our own sensor" Blaster says, "TAI, can we narrow it down from what part of orbit it's coming from? Sector, quadrant, Unicron's head?"" Silverbolt raises his rifle and grumbles. "Aw slag. Theye're here Nightbeat." Jetfire says, "Anything?" Blaster says, "Gimme a second, Jets..I'm workin' on it." Quickswitch arrives from the Black Tunnel to the north. Quickswitch has arrived. Nightbeat shines his headlights over where Grimlock's sword is pointing. He gapes for a moment before agreeing, "Uh-huh. We didn't just find something. We found *them*." That explains the chittering and scratching noises that have been in the caves and the sticky rope, too. He reaches for his service revolver, pulling it out from its chest-holster. He mutters, "Nice mecha-spiders. Good mecha-spiders. If you are what you eat, I taste terrible, trust me." Red Alert says, "Blaster....I'm turning the Autobot Sensor near Cybertron to active scan and tying it to Teletraan. I'm also going to have the information copied to your terminal in the comm tower." Keeper brings up the rear as per routine this entire journey, and when he finishes looking behind he looks ahead... and then follows the gazes of the rest of the party upward. "How do we handle this?" No nonsense. No confusion. Jetfire says, "I need to get one of the Junkions to watch science channel shows, so I can go to them for missed shows." Nightbeat says, "Right, get Ti-Vo on that." Blaster says, "Copy that, Red Alert -- still trying to narrow the location down. This beam is tighter than a beat from Daft Punk. Working..." Monstereo says, "Jetfire. We don't need coaxing. We watch /everything/. Big brother is always watching." Silverbolt steps out from behind Grimlock and keeps his sights on one of the mechaspiders. "You wanted a fight, Grimlock. This is it." Markdown blinks after recovering from the stumble, and looks at the other Autobots. "What? What is it!?" Finally glancing towards the web, his optics go wide. "OH. Uh... Crap! We gotta save those guys!" He draws his laser pistol. "So. We're doing this the hard way, aren't we?" The strained voice of TAI says, "Power output at maximum. Feeding readings through Autobot Blaster's console... Providing analysis options *pause* Your console really is filled to capacity with Mp8s. I don't know how you find anything Autobot Blaster. Red Alert AHhahahahahahahah! *click* Blaster says, "Organization, TAI, Organization...send the data to the directory marked H For Toys." Blaster says, "I got the readings. Transmitted the location of the transmission directly to Jetfire, Red." Red Alert clicks back. "all right, Blaster." Grimlock remains less than intimidated by the spiders, it'd seem. "Ha!" he gloats, looking back at the other Autobots. "Me Grimlock TOLD you it wasn't humans!" he says, and then looks absentmindedly over at the oncoming monsters, and idly brings out his double-blaster with his free hand. Jetfire says, "Want me to go check it out Red?" Red Alert says, "No. Return to base." Keeper nods as it's made clear that they're going to fight now for the captives sakes. He draws his tail blaster and says, "In case we fall here, we should transmit our status and location to the others." The monsterbot face on his chest opens its maw and a deep red glow emanates from within. These spiders are quick and agile, and they scatter in different directions. A few drop to the floor, some creep along the ceiling and wall, and a few moves around the web, their fangs and claws gleaming in the light. It seems that they find Grimlock the most attractive, with his shining red sword, for one attempts to get the drop on his head from the ceiling, like a ninja. Jetfire says, "NOOO!!!!!!" Jetfire says, "NOOO!!!!!!" Quickswitch says, ",,,?" Jetfire says, "I missed my show..." Jetfire says, "Been wanting to see it, they were explaining how someday humans will make-YESS!!" The helpful voice of TAI says, "If it is not beyond a PG rating, I'll download it for you Autobot Jetfire and have it available on a datapad when you return." "Gah!" Grimlock says, and is pounced-upon by a spider! Still, the surprise doesn't last for long, as he jabs his sword upwards- and with a *SCRUNCH!* it neatly emerges out the back of the creature! "Me Grimlock hate bugs!" he decrees- only to get pounced-upon by two more of the venomous creatures, throwing his other arm up to hold their fangs back! "Will smash!" Silverbolt isn't that impressed either. He SO not impressed....that he fires off a lightning arc at one of the spiders.......of course....the thunder is deafening. Powerglide says, "Don't worry Jets, I'm sure your taste in T.V sucks anyway." Markdown snaps off several shots at the ones on the floor. "Damn, I don't carry a big enough gun for these guys, and something tells me I don't wanna try close combat, either! They're covered in spikes!" Some of the spiders reel as the lasers impact on their bodies, but the blasts merely seem to irritate rather than kill them. "Grr..." Nightbeat gulps and admits, "It pains me to say this, it really does, but I guess Grimlock was right. These sure ain't humans." He backs up a bit and ends up hitting a wall. Great. These spiders sure look mean, but Nightbeat can be pretty mean when he's backed into a corner, too. And then Silverbolt goes and deafens him juuust as he was about to take aim with his trusty revolver. Gaaaah... Nightbeat hate echoes, he does. Raptor emerges from The Steel Balloon. Raptor has arrived. Keeper grits and snarls slightly. "Either spread out or get back to back so we don't hit each other!" He starts firing in rapid succession a multitude of red and gold pulses from his blaster. Intent on not letting too many spiders get too close to the others if he can help it. Silverbolt clicks his rifle into another mode. 'Sorry Nightbeat." he says before starting to light up the same spider with lasers. That one goes down fairly quickly....until he's ninjaed by a spider from the another wall. "Raargh!" and with a red sweep of his sword, Grimlock bisects two more spider-beasts! Ichor-blood spatters the walls (and Dinobot), hissing as it boils off his glowing sword. Yet, even in the middle of combat (or perhaps ESPECIALLY in the middle of it), he's well aware of what he needs to do. "Hey, catch!" Grimlock says, and throws his double-blaster Markdown's way. Guy needed a bigger gun, after all. "You be careful! Me Grimlock want that back when you done!" This said, Grimlock stomps down on a skittering mecha-spider with a *CRUNCH*, and then he looks upward. "'Member why we here! We need get thems chump-bots!" Markdown grunts as he punches a spider's head in, just as it lunges at him. "I vote for going back-to-back!" Stepping backwards carefully, he approaches Keeper and fires off several more shots to deter the spiders, but his laser blasts are more successful at keeper the spiders at bay then at destroying them. Perhaps a bit behind, but with some light from the end of the tunnel comes a swift moving mech, speaking over his radio, <> Then blasting past everyone, he turns about hard, the two missile panels open up on his arms, missiles ready, his dark visor reflects some of the spiders looking at him, "Say hello, bugs." Then blasts out the two missiles creating a massive explosion in front of him. Nightbeat takes aim at the spider trying to ninja Silverbolt and lets loose with his revolver on it. Unfortunately for Nightbeat, in the time he spent reeling in pain from the echoes, a trio of mecha-spiders has crept up on him. He backs up against the wall, trying to kick one spider away. Keeper keeps blasting, now circling as he goes back to back with Markdown. His head turns from side to side widening his continuous sweeping of the ceiling, walls and floor. As a spider drops down before him quickly, Keeper's monster face on his torso grows hotter and the deep red glow within the open maw glows much brighter. A searing flame lashes out explosively, lashing out like a mighty dragon tongue to melt through the spider. Mesa has arrived. Suddenly. The near-total blackness is joined by a faint but growing tremor. The spiders, clamoring over one another in arachnid frenzy to reach and consume their prey, skitter out of the way of the growing epicenter--debris piles shift and topple, vibrations and a deep metallic groan coming up from the ground in the dark, growing louder until it's a spark-striking shriek of metal. Something protrudes and then the rest of it erupts out of the ground. The drill tank transforms up, blasters immitting a flash of bluish-white light at the nearest creeping spider, "What kept you?" he calls out cheerily in the dark, optics lit up and front panel brightening, "Mecha-Spiders, welcome to try making a meal of me. I don't taste very good!" he aims for the head of another spider and sends a sizzling blast its way. Markdown looks over at Grimlock as the weapon sails towards his head. "What?" *clonk* "OW!" Grimlock's blaster clatters to the floor, but Markdown at least recovers fairly quickly as he scoops it up into his hands. Giving it a skeptical look, he hoists it up and points it at a hissing spider. "Nngh. Bigger gun than I'm used to, but I'm not complaining!" After giving it a squeeze, he yelps as the gun discharges a powerful bolt that disintegrates the spider he was aiming at. The recoil knocks him into Keeper. "Oof! Sorry!" Keeper staggers one step but that is all, "Don't be sorry. Be a good shot and keep fighting... and turn left!" He circles around enough to be facing towards Nightbeat, firing off a series of shots at the spiders encroaching upon him. "Hey!" Grimlock barks at Markdown. "You Markdown pick up me Grimlock's gun! Is better!" and with that, Grimlock gets down to the old fashioned hand-to-hand buisness- stomping down on a mecha-spider, and then reaching down with his free hand to wrench it's metal legs from their sockets! Messy work, and Grimlock is very, very good at it. With another creature felled, Grimlock takes to the air! Hovering a little ways above the floor, he takes his sword to the webbing, hacking away at the imprisoned Autobots! "Me save chump-bots!" Silverbolt acks as the Spider ninja's him...but he tosses the Spider in Grimlocks direction....who's turned into a whirling dino of death. he then yanks out his energy blade and...in an odd sight of skill...starts cleaving Spiders in pieces as they jump at him....Obi-wan Silverbolt? maybe. The sound of gunfire echoes through the catacombs, followed by the sound of, "I am NOT a meal you slaggin freak!" The shrill sounds of Mecha-Spiders meeting a most unfortunate fate, fill the catacombs, along with the sound... of... music?! Nightbeat gets a bunch of needles stuck in his foot for the trouble of kicking a spider, but just when the other two look to be closing in on the detective, Keeper comes to rescue. Nightbeat groans, "I'm a detective, not an exterminator!" Feeling a tap on his helmet, he looks up and blasts a spider that was hanging just above him, showering himself with gross spider bits. Raptor stays in the air, and if any spider gets under him they find thrusters right in there spider faces. "Yea-- pesky things.." He then pulls out his assault rifle and bats one away, before opening fire. His visor internally is going reading crazy as it locks onto them. "Man-- allot of these buggers, huh?" Nightbeat says, "Don't suppose stock Robo-Raid, do we?" Red Alert says, "Just a particle rifle, Nightbeat." Autobot 'Seeker' Raptor says, "Sorry, I typically never have to worry about it." Grimlock says, "PSh. Spiders not so tough." Markdown acks, as he turns left, and not entirely voluntarily, as Keeper is quite a bit bigger and bulkier. Deciding to try and fire Grimlock's gun again, Markdown plants one foot forward and sets his other foot carefully behind himself, bracing himself against the recoil. He squints, fires enough another Grimlock round, and a row of spiders squeels as it is vaporized. "Hey, I'm getting the hang of this!" Little does he know, however, that another spider is dangling over his head even as he exhults in his victory Raptor takes aim and marks the spider above Markdown's head then opens fire as he opens radio to him, <> Nightbeat's sensitive audios inform him of... music? Now that's what tune? He pauses, trying to identify it, and he says slowly, "Men, we have company, and I don't think it's Blaster." As another set of spiders approaches him, Nightbeat transforms and squashes one with his car mode before running into another head-long. He didn't need that windshield, right? primus, but he's going to be picking needles out of his armour for weeks, he's sure. Nightbeat slouches down into Porsche 959 form. Time to roll. Jetfire says, "Well that was entertaining." Silverbolt starts to fight his way on through the spiders. Slashing left and right, backhanding away another spider (who isn't that strong) and slashing his way towards Grimlock. "Grimlock....we need to fight our way towards the web." With three quick strokes of his sword, Grimlock sends the auto-gumbies plummeting to the ground! *THUNK!* "Uh...they unconscious when me Grimlock get here." he mutters, and descends to the ground- though as he does, he grabs hold of a passing spider-creature and *ZINGS!* it across the room- right above Markdown's head, so as to smashify the BOTH of the spiders! Red Alert says, "What was?" Nightbeat says, "What about a can of whoopaft? We got any of those?" Keeper moves on after shooting down the spider mini-gang that almost got to Nightbeat. His view panning left and right, up and down. As he continues to snap off shots at as many targets as possible, his free hand withdraws one of his altmode claws and grips it as a Pal Knife just as spiders leap at him and MArkdown from opposite sides. His blaster swings to point and shoot at one, his blade is driven out full force to catch-impale the other. He rips the blade out in a swift pull back, shaking the foul creation off with a sickening metal tearing and death-screech. Sky Lynx says, "I would assist, but Spiders are not my forta." Nightbeat grunts, "Are they anyone's?" Monstereo says, "I knew a Junkion from a while back. Used to wrangle all kinds of nasty spiders. Even kept one as a pet." Jetfire says, "remember his name?" More sounds of gunfire and spider screeching echoes from down the way a bit. The occasional stray round bounces off the walls near by. The music is much clearer now. It's certainly Cybertronian of origin, but it's no tune that anyone would recognize. "You like that, you slaggin freak?! You want some more?!" The gunfire continues for a moment longer then, "Son of a--" The gunfire abruptly stops, but not the fighting, nor the music. Nightbeat says, "Lemme guess, Spy-Dar?" Monstereo says, "Yeah... Hard-Kor... ugly muther after the makeover." Jetfire says, "you lose the guess!" Jetfire says, "Now you owe me something." Nightbeat says, "Nuh-uh. A guess is a guess, but it ain't a bet." Silverbolt blinks lightly at that. "Whoever that is....he's gonna need help." he says still slashing at spiders.... Markdown grimaces as not one, not two, but THREE spiders are stabbed, smashed, or exploded right over his head, and their sticky mech oil splatters all across his upper body. "Ugh! Nasty! Not that I don't appreciate the help guys, but you're getting their bits and pieces all over me! Hey, Keeper!" He fires off another Grimlock round, blasting a hole through the spiders' ranks. "We have to nab those guys and get them out of here! I can carry at least one of them in my alternate mode, so I'm going to make my way over there now! Uh, watch your back!" He reverts to Hummer mode, and his engine roars as he charges through the ranks of spiders, his tough alternate mode smashing them aside as he approaches the fallen Autobots. Markdown falls forward onto his arms, his legs fold up into the back section, then his arms collapse into the front section of a powerful General Motors H12 Hummer! Raptor catches the sound and his optics narrow behind the black visor, "..that can't be good." He kicks on his thrusters and moves switfly, though he gets stopped as a spider snags his wing and his foot and causes him into a spin, slamming his foot onto the ground to crush the spider there, and tries to air spin himself to get the spider off his wing, "Get offf!" Ride'em spider? Somehow, Markdown managed to fit Grimlock's gun into his storage and passenger compartments. Porche 959 will remember that song, if he ever hears it again. It's not usual for him to hear something unfamiliar, so one can bet that he'll remember it. He calls out, "Can can anyone check and see if they're okay?" He means Hairpin, Drivetrain, and Fanbelt. Phft, forget the Decepticons. He pops out his hood and roof-mounted guns, chasing after spiders and generally driving like a maniac straight out of New York. Keeper alters his movements once more now that he's solo again... and a quick rethink gets him to alter his tactics altogether. The guard robot transforms into his monsterbot form. Let the hunt begin. Keeper, the hardened security mech, transforms down to a four legged monstrosity. Are we sure this is an Autobot? Raptor at last gets the spider off his wing, not after it takes a bite into his wing which he lets out a yelp too, "Slagging thing..." He watches it get back up and seem off balance from being spun around and blastes a few holes into it before he heads over to Silverbolt, "Need a lift?" Grimlock stands guard over the fallen Autobots, smashing and breakifying the oncoming spider-buggers with ruthless ease. He gives one spider a *Boot!*, and then he hoists one of the gumbies up and plunks him down on Markdown's roof. "Go!" he bellows, and then drives his sword down onto an aluminum arachnid that got too close, pinning it to the floor! Silverbolt nods to Raptor and slashes another spider.....he then puts away his sword and pops out his rifle. "Give us a vantage point so we can just blast spiders." Raptor nods and zips off to leave Silverbolt to deal as he opens fire as he flies by with a few more rockets, letting the explosions blow up spiders, rubble, and cause some fires in his wake as he passes by. Temple Dog ru.s and bounds, pouncing a spider in mid air as it leaps across the room. He drives it down crushing it under his paws and leaps up to slash his claws at a spot of the web where a Decepticon is held, trying to free him. Porche 959 zooms on over to where Fanbelt is unconscious*cough*thanksGrimlock*cough* and skids to a stop, transforming to robot mode. There are dozens of needles stuck in his armour, and he's covered in spider-bits. Still, he's had worse days. He attempts to tear the webbed cocoon off the gumby, to make it easy to get him out of here, at the very least. The puzzle pieces of Porsche 959 rearrange into the hard-boiled Autobot detective, Nightbeat! Raptor lands down and looks at the scratches along his wing, then grimaces behind his face-plate. He then takes out his mintor's sword, activating it, then cuts one of the gumbies free with the energy sword. "At least it comes in good for something." However it was about this time, his sensor HUD goes off, and he quickly spins around and opens fire on a spider that tries to leap on his face, getting spider guts all over him as he stands there. "..no face-hugging for you, freak." Then goes back to work on getting the gumbie free. "Me help!" Grimlock says, and swings his sword at fanbelt- amazingly enough hacking through the webbing, without harming the Autobot underneath! 'bot's good at swordsmanship, it'd seem. "Go!" he says to Nightbeat, picking up the last autobot & slinging him unceremoniously over his shoulder. The dinocommander hmms, however, as he notes Keeper jumping about. "Me already get Autobots!" he says. "YOU DOING IT WRONG." H12 Hummer snaps out his tow cable, and it flicks out over his roof and attaches itself to his front bumper. This secures the unconscious Autobot gumby neatly, and allows Markdown to charge off, back towards the entrance. He smashes aside more of the huge spiders, but one of them manages to attach itself to his Autobot passenger, and it slobbers on Markdown's windshield! "Oh for crying out loud! Why do you spiders hate me!?" Raptor goes to the next and ducks as a spider tries to jump him and blasts it to bits, "Maybe Markdown-- its," He blasts another one. "your personality." Nightbeat recoils back when Grimlock's bigaft sword comes slashing down. At times like this, the Detective's Manual mentions prayer. And lo, Fanbelt is unharmed! He transforms back into car mode and continues ot run into spiders as he tries to make a away to an exit. The music is really bugging him, though, and he has to ask, "Why so many spiders? And why here?" The sounds of battle rage closer and closer to the Autobots until finally the lone figure of some Helicopter bot is seen fighting off a Spider bare handed. He furiously punches the spider in the face and body trying to push the thing back. The spider knocks the bot back a few feet, to which the bot responds with throwing a rock at the approaching spiders face. Amazingly enough the spider stops, as if to say 'WTF?!' which gives the downed bot an opening. He runs to the side of it and grabs a sword like object from off the ground and begins to slash at it. The confused spider tries to turn around to deal with this onslaught but it's too late. The spider falls dead.... on the bot... "Oooff!" Ironically enough, the music is still playing, albeit muffled. Silverbolt grabs onto a spider that was advancing on Nightbeat and.....shows exactly how much WWE he's been watching lately....and he lifts...leans backwards and slams the thing's head into the ground. It works oddly enough...as the move (called a german suplex) crushes the things Central processor. Temple Dog cuts through and the one Decepticon gumby drops free from the web and the cocoon. ~clang~ Keeper is becoming well aware of popular opinion of how today's Autobots think to handle situations involving Decepticons. He is, however, following the actual rules of the war, one of the very verrrry few it seems. He lunches for another spider that is lunging at him. In mid air he catches it in his mouth and crunches down hard, sapping away energon and life from the creature! A sharp stab at the back of Quicky's helm elicits a yelp. The shuddering form transforms once more, lighting up the dark with periodic blasts of light, of snarls, as he clamps fangs down on a spider's limb and chomps it! Rar! Faster than the eye can follow, Quickswitch transforms into an assault beast. "HEY." Grimlock says, looking towards Silverbolt. "You Silverbolt come over here! Me can't carry both autobots n' still fight!" He can, however, carry ONE and manage just fine, as the rapidly growing pile of spider-bits around him seems to attest. Nightbeat is honestly a bit of a jerk, as far as Autobots go. His lasercore is in the right place sure... if you can find it. He notes that Keeper has to be pretty hardcore to try to actually... eat the spiders? Dang, skippy. He peels off after the source of the music, since it's bugging him that much. H12 Hummer suddenly decelerates, and the spider squeels as momentum sends it flying. "Gee, Raptor, so what you're saying is, they think I'm a huge jerk. I feel so much better!" Revving his engine back up, Markdown launches himself at the spider he just shook off, and the spider, caught in the Autobot's high-beams, manages a defiant hiss before it crunches against his front grill. "...disgusting." Jetfire says, "Acid opens up my mind. On Acid I saw beams of light. It also opened up my ears cause I heard strange noises sounding like Car horns!" Raptor picks up the gumbie he saved and starts to make his way for the exit, "We got them all?" He calls to the others, just to be sure. Nightbeat says, "Jetfire, Jetfire, when *did* they let you out of rehab?" Jetfire says, "Sorry, just channel surfing. Found this funny human." Assault Beast dislodges a spider in pieces, goop running down himself, "All okay?" he asks, padding through terminated or twitching spiders. Silverbolt says, "I'll carry that one, Grimlock." he says as he grabs the other Autobot. "Let's go, Grimlock!" he says walking away...since he isn't that strong." Saboteur Foxfire says, "...What?" Powerglide says, "Geez Jets, getting drunk and saying stupid stuff is MY thing, man." Temple Dog drops the crushed and drained spider carcass and lunges for the one fallen freed Decepticon. As he moves he anchors a hold onto it and drags it about 10 meters in one swift move out of the way of an encroaching spider. He then leaps back, ramming through it and then leaps up to slash at the second imprisoned Decepticon's bindings. ~clang~ Random Gumby #24 says, "Once I did acid and thought Powerglide was talking to me. It was okay, though, it turned out to be the toilet." Powerglide says, "That..I...can't even form a response." Saboteur Foxfire says, "...Riiiiight." Grimlock hmmms, and starts tromping for the exit, holding his sword out, at the ready...but he pauses, glancing around. "Me Grimlock think we smash most of thems." he growls, and then heads for the door. "Me say, lets get out of here!" Jetfire says, "Yeah, it's often hard to tell the difference between a filled toilet and Powerglide." Powerglide says, "Oh, ha ha." Saboteur Foxfire says, "We have a bunch of nameless crazies on this frequency." Random Gumby #24 says, "I know, right?!" Green Gumby Seeker says, "Tell me about it!" Green Gumby Seeker says, "Also, guess who got Interception at the company basket bingo night!" Red Alert clickclick. "Autobots, This is Security director Red Alert. Standing down from Alert 3 status. Down grading to Alert 4. repeat, downgrading to alert 4. Prepare for transformation sequence." Powerglide says, "...what." Sky Lynx says, "What is going on?" Jetfire says, "who is attacking us?" Grimlock says, "Uh. 3 worse than 4?" Powerglide says, "Oh God, Reds is drunk, too!" Saboteur Foxfire says, "...Lovely. Do I have to hold onto something?" A hand makes its way through the remains of a spider. The bot finally emerges covered in... well you don't wanna know. He attempts to make towards Keeper since that's where his quarry lies. "Stop." The Helicopter bot looks like he has been through the maws of Unicron and then shat out. "I will take those two." Pointing at the Decepticons. Although this bot doesn't look like he should be able to walk much less carry anyone. A piece of spider-whateveritis- falls off of the bots helm clearly revealing a Decepticon symbol. This 'con isn't pointing any weapons though, probably due to the fact that he seems to be missing a few as evident by his ripped up body. Red Alert says, "Powerglide.....when you decide to learn to read....kindly read reports." Powerglide says, "Hey, Reds?" Red Alert says, "Everyone strap yourselves in. Initiating city mode transformation." Random Gumby #24 says, "Oh no! Alert 4 is where we start launching our SECRET NUCLEAR MISSILES at the HUMANS, right?!" Green Gumby Seeker says, "I hope so!" Grimlock says, "You dumb, 24." Jetfire says, "When did we get nukes? And why wasn't I given ANY!?" Temple Dog ROARS dominantly at the remainder of the spiders as he lands before his second freed bad guy, sending a clear message whether the mecharachnids take it or not... And then an unfamiliar voice reaches him. He turns and spares a look at the Deceptimess. "Fine. Good. Get them out now, I'll cover." Jetfire says, "You know what I can do with a Nuclear missile? A whole lot." Markdown says, over the sound of screaming spider-bots, "Oh, boy, you guys in Metroplex had better be prepared. You might get hurt in that big, safe fortress if you aren't careful during the transformation." Red Alert says, "Stand-by.........." Red Alert says, "3...." Red Alert says, "2....." Red Alert says, "1......" Powerglide says, "Woop woop~" Sky Lynx says, "and this is why I stay in space." Red Alert says, "Metroplex....transform!" Jetfire says, "Yeah I know, I may spill my energon." Nightbeat swerves over to Mesa's side and stops with a screech. He comments, "So you're the music man, huh? Don't suppose you knew what got all them so riled up, here?" Nightbeat is a detective. he's annoying curious about these things. He swivels his roof gun to pick off a spider. Random Gumby Claiming To Be An Autobot says, "LAUNCH ... SECRET NUCLEAR MISSILES ... HUMANS. For Optimus Prime! *static*" Sky Lynx says, "Ignore that crazy Gumby." Jetfire says, "People of earth, we apologize, we didnt think that idiot had a com unit. Please go back to your daily routine." Grimlock keeps tromptromtromping towards the door- though he does give Nightbeat a none-too-gentle *nudge!* with his foot. "Keep moving!" this said, he looks to the busted-up Mesa. "Hnf. Take yous guys." he nods over his shoulder at the captured 'cons! H12 Hummer disappears down the tunnel to the west, calling out, "Uh, see you guys back at base! Try not to get killed! And don't worry, I got this guy!" Silverbolt tromptromptromps too...though not quite as loudly as Grimlock. Raptor heads out with gumbie in hand. Yea, he wasn't too happy about his wing, it hurt, and his visor was flickering oddly-- that couldn't be good. Assault Beast stares, just stares, at this Decepticon, mute, puma-jaws hung open with ooze and internal IFF protocols clicking away, patiently watching. Jetfire says, "Are we done yet?" The concerned voice of TAI says, "I think it is time to begin tracing these radio transmissions." Powerglide says, "Nonsense." Jetfire says, "Whatcha want me to do, TAI?" Green Gumby Seeker says, "No need." The mono-optic swivels in Nightbeat's direction, as he picks up his wounded comrade. "Probably the obscene amount of... Look. You didn't see me or my troops here. We will just leave it at that. They won't be here for much longer. I have ordinance prepared to be launched down these catacombs. So we need to hurry and get out. Like NOW." The Helo-bot states matter of factly. The music carrys on as he attempts to carry his bots out, but it's obvious he isn't in the shape to do this. But he tries valliantly none the less. "I will explain it later." he finishes. Autobot 'Seeker' Raptor says, "I think I'm gonna need medical attention when we get back to Iahex.." Jetfire says, "Want me to come up and give you a look over?" Powerglide says, "No, he wants Peacekeeper, duh." Nightbeat groans, "And I'm going to be picking needles out of my skidplate for the next vorn." Chief Medical Officer Peacekeeper says, "What's going on, Raptor?" Autobot 'Seeker' Raptor says, "I'll give ya that answer, depending on how far I get.." Grimlock just shakes his head, and heads out! Most monsters are smashified anyway. He's on evac duty, now! Silverbolt says, "we'll be there shortly peacekeeper. all of us have been fighting Mechaspiders...." Jetfire says, "Want some help Peacekeeper? I am fully functional again." Quickswitch says, "They taste terrible." Grimlock vanishes out of reality. Grimlock has left. Powerglide says, "Aww, of course I miss all the fun stuff." Temple Dog watches the half-aft progress of the icky-con and grumbles. He transforms into robot mode and scoops up the second downed Decepticon gumby. He then shoves Mesanonymouscon forward infront of him to the exit. Keeper, the brutally fierce looking horned lion-dog, transforms back into his two-legged less terrifying robot mode. Chief Medical Officer Peacekeeper says, "I'm in Iahex's med-bay now. And no, Jetfire, I think I can take care of this." Nightbeat hnns and replies, "Then, music man, you didn't just see a whole troop of Autobot in Decepticon territory. Deal?" He doesn't sound happy, but he doesn't want to face the whole Decepticon army when he gets out of these stupid caves, either. Saboteur Foxfire, after Metroplex transforms: "Well, that wasn't so bad." Sound of him falling from a ceiling. Clang! "...Ow..." Jetfire says, "For good reason. Last time you were involved on something serious, you went out and lived in a box as a human." Powerglide says, "I also beat you up, Mister, so watch it." Powerglide says, "Uh, I mean." Powerglide says, "You fell." Sky Lynx says, "jetfire, come join me near the Crystal City! we can see if we get our fellow guardian to move!" Powerglide says, "So, watch it." Mesa manages a thumbs up in agreement. Jetfire says, "Right." Chief Medical Officer Peacekeeper says, "Powerglide, shut it." Sky Lynx says, "Seriously, I think he needs a refuel.." Jetfire says, "And Powerglide, remind me to slip you low grade into your next refuel." Powerglide says, "Remind me to..uh..shut up." Raptor and is out of here, yay for being able to fly! Powerglide says, "You, I mean." Monstereo says, "Why couldn't it be mecharoaches? Spiders are getting such a bad rep across the universe." Possibly a Gumby, Lasertaser says, "Haha, that reminds me! What's that you said about Nurse Ratchet, Powerglide? You wanted to what?" Raptor has left. Powerglide says, "UH" Jetfire says, "I think he wanted to make her quiver and shake." Chief Medical Officer Peacekeeper says, "..." Saboteur Foxfire snickers. Autobot 'Seeker' Raptor ... Powerglide says, "No, no, that's for Whirligig." Powerglide says, "Oh." Powerglide says, "Uh." Since the Decepticon has agreed to Nightbeat's terms, he zooms the heck out of this crazy spider-lair. Quickswitch has left. Silverbolt has left. Markdown has disconnected. Chief Medical Officer Peacekeeper growls softly. "One. More. Word. About. Me. In. Such. A. Manner. And I swear to Primus below, I will KILL the lot of you myself. Am I clear?" Jetfire says, "But I didnt say it, Powerglide did, kill him." Powerglide says, "What!?" Possibly a Gumby, Lasertaser says, "Why would you do that, Nurse Ratchet?" Possibly a Gumby, Lasertaser says, "He was just expressing his deep and heartfelt love!" Snicker. Sky Lynx says, "I suggest chaps, if you ever wish to be repaired again and not turned inside out, to bloody hush it." Powerglide says, "No one takes Gumbys seriously, anyway." Chief Medical Officer Peacekeeper says, "I'm switching off this broadband. Radio me directly if I'm needed. Otherwise, I'll be tending to the injured in Iahex. Peacekeeper out." Powerglide says, "Nice one, JERKfire." Jetfire says, "You said it, not me." Possibly a Gumby, Lasertaser says, "Yeah! Powerglide is too cool for all of you rejects!" Red Alert says, "powerglide......" Powerglide says, "Guh! What!? I didn't even do anything!" Red Alert says, "I'm going to request Peacekeeper to remove your vocalizer. you're much more 'awesome' SILENT!" Sky Lynx says, "I swear you are all are worse then a bunch of new protoforms. I'm surprised by Primus you are all still surviving!" Powerglide says, "Hey, Reds, guess what?" Noah Wolfe chuckles. Red Alert says, "If Powerglide's our most shining example...I am too. Can I be Security guardian or something?" Keeper has left. Possibly a Gumby, Lasertaser says, "I vote Powerglide for Prime! Rodimus is a slacker!" Nightbeat mutters, "Damn kids." Saboteur Foxfire says, "Do NOT talk about Rodimus like that. Besides, Powerglide couldn't lead ants to a picnic." Powerglide says, "Hey!" Powerglide says, "I could SO lead ants to a picnic!" Powerglide says, "And I can lead my fist to your face, Fox-face!" Saboteur Foxfire says, "And I can lead my fangs to your aft." Powerglide says, "Oh, you tease~" Powerglide says, "You KNOW I don't roll that way, Fox, so stop trying." Possibly a Gumby, Lasertaser says, "Ooh, are they going to make out like Powerglide and Raindance did? Someone get a camera in there!" Powerglide says, "WHY? WHY DOES EVERYONE BRING THAT UP?" Powerglide says, "It was ONE time!" Powerglide says, "ONE." Possibly a Gumby, Lasertaser says, "I bet somewhere is just crawling with little tiny hideously ugly baby space planes!" Monstereo says, "Go back to school!" Powerglide says, "Oh, screw you, buddy." Autobot Message: 3/61 Posted Author Cave Expedition Report Thu Jul 10 Nightbeat ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Text Only (because Nightbeat is stuck full of needles and refuses to be on camera) A trio of Autobots: Hairpin, Drivetrain, and Fanbelt had gone missing when on patrol near the Liberation Arch. Their last beacons pointed toward the Istoral Trench, in Decepticon territory. Grimlock, Keeper, Markdown, Quickswitch, Raptor, Silverbolt, Springer, and I managed to get into the Istoral Trench, Northside, without attracting too much attention. The Decepticons seem to be pretty busy with their Civil War. After a long slog through some *delightful* caverns and tunnels, we managed to find our missing - in these catacombs, full of mecha-spiders. Big as a car, covered in spikes, and poisonous, too. We had to fight them to get our own out, and it was not pleasant, I tell you that. Near the end, some 'con helicopter with only one optic showed up, playing a funny tune. He took his own those spider were equal-opportunity snackers, see - and left. We didn't want to deal with the whole Decepticon force on Cybertron coming down on our heads, so we just let him go and got out. Our missing ought to recover, and the next time they do that patrol, they ought to take some Robo-Raid. End File